


Psychopath B

by 2water



Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water
Summary: 感谢看到这里~当时写之前纠结了很久是让亚瑟装疯还是真疯，后来一想不如写两个版本，也符合一种精神分裂感。肉前面的医院琐事基本都是自己遇见的真事改编，精神病院果然还是很有趣的地方啊！当然现实中医生和病人酱酱酿酿是绝对不可取的，B中亚瑟通过练习让仪器测出异常大脑放电也只是我的想法，不知道现实是否可行。如果喜欢的话，请回到lof告诉我自己认为哪个版本是“真实”的呢？到底是亚瑟疯了？还是......





	Psychopath B

05.

Orm花了十几秒才消化Murk说的话。“等等，你说他是大学老师？”

“是啊，他是一名教授LGBT相关行为研究的大学副教授，严格来说也是心理相关的专业，真是难以置信。”  
“他告诉我自己是名工程师......”蓝色的眼睛缓缓瞪大，变得惊恐万分。“哦，天呐！他可能是编造的这一切。”

“什么？”Murk摇摇头，“或许他可以装疯卖傻，但脑电图和CT结果都显示他的大脑确实有异常活动。还记得我们评估过的那些装成精神病的罪犯吗？他们可骗不过仪器设备。”

“既然Arthur Curry自己进行过各种研究，他完全可以通过练习来动用不同的脑区。面对我们给他的指令和图像，他只要练习调动某部分的功能，也许他大脑思考的和我们的问题毫不相关，以此造成异常放电的假象。”

“可是......他这么做的意义何在？把自己弄进精神病院，难道是在躲什么人吗？”

“不是躲什么人......是找什么人。”他用Murk听不见的声音喃喃说道，思索良久后关掉了禁闭室的录像，悄悄走了出去。

高大的男护士转开禁闭室铁门，在Orm挤进去后迅速关严。踩上柔软的海绵地面，安静注视歪倒在角落的Arthur。男人头发乱蓬蓬，脸色泛着不健康的苍白，挂着两个黑眼圈，下唇还有自己咬出的血珠，身体被束缚带捆住，此时有气无力地同Orm对视，缓缓拉出一个奇怪的笑容。

Orm眉头紧皱，深吸一口气。“感觉清醒些了吗？”

“从没比此刻更清醒过。 ”Arthur笑嘻嘻说着，用余光瞄了眼摄像头，上面的红点已经消失。“你把监控关了，医生。”

Orm顺着看过去，点点头。“Arthur，你在玩什么花样？”

“我听不懂你在说什么。”

Orm咬着后槽牙晃晃脑袋。“哦不，你清楚得很。关于自己的职业，你对我撒谎了，再结合你一直以来的表现和今天的突然发病，只有两种可能，没吃药或者装的......你到底想怎样？”

Arthur死死盯着Orm，眼神像是能窥见他心底的秘密，直盯得Orm发毛。

“医生，对，就这样看着我的脸，只有在这里你才肯好好看着我，不是吗？大概不记得曾经见过我吧？周六晚上七点钟，亚特兰蒂斯饭店二层最里面靠窗的座位。我在那里兼职......说是兼职，实际是人类观察。”

“哼......你在胡说。”Orm用冷笑掩饰他内心的动摇。他确实会每周六去那家餐厅吃饭，每次都点同样的香草鱼套餐，可他从来都没有注意过任何店员的模样。

“你确定吗？确定服务自己的侍者不是我？亲爱的Orm，你当然不知道，因为除了工作时间，你从不会直视其他男性的脸，因为你太恐惧暴露真相，被人发现自己是个同性恋的事实。”

Orm面部瞬间僵硬，过了很久后他才想起来再次冷笑 。“谢谢，Arthur，我不需要你对我进行性心理分析。搞清楚现在的立场，更何况我也不是什么同性恋。”

“或许能骗得过别人，但我不同。我能清晰分辨出刻板的直男和试图伪装成直男的基佬。不仅是因为我的专业知识，也是由于我跟你一样是个同性恋，我们彼此之间是有感应的。我调查过你，严厉的新教徒父亲，青少年时险些被年长男性侵犯，这些都让你极度厌恶自己的身份，或许也一定程度促使你选择现在的职业。”Arthur整个人因为束缚带缠成一个茧，却游刃有余居高临下地说着这些话。

Orm没有继续反驳，他被一种无力感和失落感击中。“所以你装病进精神病院是......为了研究我？”

Arthur眸子里的笑意没有半分减退。“不，我是为了你。”

这句话让Orm的心一颤，他暗暗吞咽口水，走上前解开了Arthur的束缚带锁扣，伸出手想把对方拉起来。“现在离开这里，离开这家医院，医疗资源不能浪费在你这种虚假病号身上。”

“我想自己的确是疯了，为了一个男人不管不顾抛弃尊严装疯卖傻混进精神病院，只是想更多接触你。”Arthur活动着手腕，握住Orm的手用力将他扯近。“这也是一种病，而且解药只有一个，就是你。”

“松开我。”Orm的声音止不住发抖。

“我知道你也对我有感觉......”

男人低哑的声音钻进耳朵，搔刮着Orm每一寸肌肤，小小的鸡皮疙瘩爬满他的后颈，卸掉了四肢的力气。Orm像被从深渊中伸出来的邪恶黑影捉住般跌向Arthur，撞击男人坚实的胸膛。用于自保的硬壳一点点碎裂，其中柔软脆弱的东西即将被Arthur夺走。

“不......”他徒劳地反驳，并在Arthur的脸猛地凑近时反射性紧紧闭上眼睛。

干燥温热的嘴唇紧紧贴上Orm的，舌头不由分说撬开无措的唇缝，濡湿地舔遍他的口腔。滑软的舌尖扫过Orm整齐的牙齿，挑逗敏感的上颚，追逐里面不知所措的软舌。吸吮的酥麻痒意弥漫口腔，Orm的后腰塌了下来，被Arthur扶住掌控。

“唔——唔唔......”箍在Arthur手臂中的医生开始奋力扭动，锤击对方的肩膀。即便Arthur身体异常强壮，但坚持锻炼的Orm也有能力从中挣脱。他用力敲打Arthur锁骨的位置迫使对方吃痛放松，自己赶忙站起，踩在柔软的地面上踉踉跄跄走向门口。

抓到门把手的前一刻，白大褂长长的衣摆被抓住，他失去平衡险些摔倒，身体转了个圈，被欺压上来的Arthur卡在手臂和墙之间。

“瞧，没那么讨厌，对吗？”男人笑着注视Orm不知是憋红还是羞红的脸蛋。

湿润的蓝眸瞪着Arthur，一只手则从男人包围下悄悄伸向警报器。

“啧啧啧——”

Orm张开的手掌再一次被Arthur捕捉，男人的手指插入他的指缝十指相扣，顺势把Orm双臂拉高钉在墙上，重新吻了上来。这次他的亲吻没那么有攻击性，显得绵长而柔和，轻咬的动作刺激得Orm头皮发麻，两股热流从腰侧涌向会阴部，阴茎发热发硬。

“哦——亲爱的Orm，你花了那么多精力去治疗其他人，却始终无法帮到你自己。”Arthur的额头抵着Orm，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，“当我们目光相遇，我能从你的眼睛中看到渴求，欲望，恐惧。这并不是罪孽，追求你所想要的不是个错误。别把自己关在禁闭室中，放他自由吧。”

Arthur的嘴唇转移到Orm的侧颈，舔舐吸吮那里柔软细嫩的皮肤，啃咬滚动的喉结。

“告诉我，Orm，你想要什么？”

男人攥在指间的手腕卸去了抵抗的力道，Orm歪着头无力地承受Arthur的亲吻，眼眶中的汪洋波动着看向Arthur。

“......帮帮我。”Orm哆嗦着嘴唇，费力说出两个词。

钳制的双手转为握住Orm的腰肢，隔着白大褂一寸寸摸上去，滑动着解开透明的纽扣，扯出下面灰蓝色的衬衣，灵活地打开皮带，让Orm深褐色死板的西装裤掉到脚踝。咬了下一脸懵懂的医生的上唇，Arthur的手掌覆上对方黑色底裤上的鼓包。

“啊......”Orm皱着眉强行咽下这声惊叫，从未被男性碰触过的部位被Arthur灵巧的指尖按揉刺激，黑色布料被渗出的体液染湿。

扯起坏笑，男人的手顺着底裤边伸进去，切实握住里面半硬的柱体，这个动作让Orm身体一弹，身体逃避似的死死贴住背后的海绵墙壁。熟练的套弄数下，Orm的阴茎在手中变得更硬更热，龟头因前液变得湿滑。Arthur沾了点马眼吐出的体液，抽出手拿到Orm眼前，故意揉搓展示手指上拉丝的透明粘液。Orm的脸羞得通红，难堪地咬着下唇，发抖的手不服输地抬起来，解开Arthur松垮的病号服。

握住Arthur阴茎的刹那，惊异爬上Orm的脸颊。沉甸甸的重量，滚烫的温度，分明的经络，在掌心波动的体积，都让第一次与男性亲密接触的医生感到害怕和诡异的兴奋。

“呃啊，Orm......”Arthur的喘息愈发粗重，恶狠狠地咬住Orm的锁骨，不住顶腰操着Orm的手掌。同时，他毫不停歇地拉下Orm的内裤，拇指刮下Orm的前液，顺着股沟向后推过去，抹在瑟缩的肛口。

“Arthur！”Orm绷紧了肌肉，手中的力道也因为焦虑加大。

“呃！相信我，医生，放轻松......”男人往手里啐了口唾沫，一并涂在洞口的褶皱上。他一边在Orm的脖子、脸颊落下无数个轻吻，一边用相同的力度画着圈按揉肛周。很快，括约肌降低了警惕，入口微微张开。他在Orm耳边轻笑，趁机刺入一根手指。

怀里的人小声地倒抽气，身体在Arthur弯曲食指转圈时止不住地打颤，仍稍显干涩的内壁不知所措地包裹着异物。从入口向内按住一划，指腹感受到了某块有韧性的凸起。在Orm看不见的地方勾起嘴角，Arthur重新压上前列腺。

“唔——等等......”尾椎处猛然炸开一股带有热度的酸麻，让Orm的每个细胞都颤抖起来，陌生的快感让他害怕。Arthur只是把他的腿向旁边拉开，说了句“不等”，就突然把中指也挤了进来。

腺体在持续的滑错按摩下发热微涨，粘乎乎的前液透过肠黏膜溢入肠道。Orm无助地后仰着脖颈，吐出破碎的呻吟。随着手指加到三根、四根，并排着在柔软的穴肉中抠挖，越来越多的液体从穴口的缝隙中挤出来，泛红的股沟泥泞不堪。将手从湿热的肠肉里拔出，Arthur盯着Orm迷茫的眼睛，故意把手指放进自己嘴里情色地一嘬，发出令人脸红的声音。但此时占据Orm大脑的，是屁股里越来越痒的空虚。

“Ar...Arthur......”他小声呼唤着，手指讨好似的上下套弄男人的阴茎，让那家伙又粗又硬，噔噔在手掌心跳动。

“该死的。”Arthur被这样引火上身的举动撩拨到头脑发热，急躁地握住Orm右腿膝窝猛地拉高，掏出自己的阴茎抵上那不断开合的穴口。

在Orm长长的一声闷哼调子中，Arthur的龟头挤开肛口，推开层层平滑肌埋入柔软的肉壁环绕中。

火辣辣的胀痛在Orm屁股尖燃烧，他用力咬着牙忍耐，一动都不敢动。察觉到对方的难受，Arthur强忍着被紧致肠肉缩绞的冲动，把舌尖伸进Orm的耳洞，一下一下地戳弄，两手分别握住一侧的臀肉揉捏把玩。

待疼痛逐渐退去，男人阴茎的形状和热度愈发鲜明。

瞄了一眼正忍不住瞧两人相连部位的Orm，Arthur卡住他胯间开始了抽送。起先动作还略显温和，很快他的撞击变得粗暴，速度加快，来回摩擦着脆弱的肠壁，龟头顶住前列腺震动。

“啊啊——嗯...哈、、慢点，唔......”过于迅猛的攻势让Orm思维混乱，精神搅成了一团乱麻。他突然觉得自己疯了，在这种过载的快感中变得不正常，四肢缠在Arthur臂膀上痉挛，肠肉被扯带出一点又大力塞回去。男人从衣摆下溜进去掐捏他乳尖的手是新一层折磨。酸软的肠肉，痛麻的乳头，蹭着Arthur肚皮的阴茎，三重快感让Orm猛然绷直脚尖，腰部弯曲抖动，白色体液一股股从马眼喷出，全洒在Arthur身上。

肠肉抽搐紧缩带来的绝妙快感让Arthur深深插进去不动，流着汗享受，还不忘点了点Orm的精液放入口中。“嗯，很浓，看起来你吃东西很健康，尝起来甜甜的。”

Arthur话让Orm的脸一下子蹿红，耳尖也红得剔透，他张嘴想骂，高潮带来的虚软却让他张不开嘴，两条大腿发晃，屁股还含着阴茎，身体就摇摇晃晃要倒下去。

这回Arthur没有把他稳住，而是顺势跟Orm一起倒在气垫上，等含吮他柱身的软肉不再痉挛，便扶着白皙饱满的臀部，自己躺下来换成Orm在上的姿势。

“骑我。”他将胳膊枕到脑下，游刃有余地命令道。

Orm从小到大都不会在任何方面认输，就算是性爱也不能例外。即使身体已经因为前一次的射精而无力，每块肌肉都在偷偷颤抖，他还是按住Arthur壮硕的腹肌，双腿分开跪在地垫上，努力撑起下身又重重坐回去。他惊声尖叫，为阴茎捅到的深度感到震惊。一瞬间Orm产生了腹腔脏器全部移位的错觉，强烈的胀满让他胃都有些难受。他想象自己的直肠被Arthur的阴茎顶出可怕的弧度，肠壁撑薄透露出柱身的深色，有种破裂的危险。

不满对方磨磨唧唧的动作，Arthur耸动下身往里操弄，还用虎口揉搓Orm的龟头，把浅色的前端玩弄的红到像是要破皮。

“再快点......呼——Orm，你吸得我好爽......”肠壁像张贪婪的小嘴嘬动他的阴茎，海绵体收到四面八方的压力，这快感让男人头昏脑涨，动情地注视坐在自己身上的男人。医生上半身还好好穿着衬衫、领带、隔离衣，下身则一丝不挂，用Arthur的阴茎亵渎自己圣洁的身体。这画面过于刺激，Arthur揪住Orm的领带拉下他的脑袋，捉住半吐的舌纠缠。

听到慵懒沙哑的赞美，Orm也不禁更加卖力，他身体前倾，快速抖动屁股，白花花的臀肉振荡着波浪，相连处发出“咕叽咕叽”的淫秽水声。

“啊——操！”Arthur的阴茎麻得发疼，他知道自己的高潮临近，一下子把Orm从身上掀下来，将人按着趴在地上，从背后进入。

“嗯...嗯......”Orm有气无力地吟叫，他的脸挤在方块形地垫接缝处，鼻腔里全是刺鼻的消毒水味，提醒他们做爱的场所是禁忌的医院。一想到这，他就夹紧了双腿。

“呃！对，就这样，夹住我......”Arthur的身体覆过来，全部的体重压在Orm背上。他像只发情的野狗一样极快地抽插，胡乱在Orm耳边说些下流的荤话。沸腾发白的快感，濡湿泛沫的后穴，摩擦到红肿的乳头，汗湿交叠的躯体，淫靡的空气几乎被两人点燃。

数次抽插后，Arthur在Orm又一次高潮时奋力拔出柱身，迅速掀起对方的衣褂，将精液射在白皙的后背上，白浊与透明的汗珠交融，淤积在背肌中央的深沟中。

射精过后，Arthur依旧狂热地将嘴唇落在Orm后颈，脸颊上，仿佛要把医生吞吃入腹。他们都是疯子，同时都是彼此的救赎，此刻，火热的疯狂让两人都不愿从中醒来。

—————————————————————————

06.

三个月后。

“下一位。”Orm按了按手边的电铃，等待过程中疲惫地揉了揉眉心。

诊室门被推开，就诊的病人走到他对面的椅子坐下。Orm抬眼一瞧，挑了挑眉。

“您好，请问是感觉怎么不舒服呢？”

“呃——我感到很焦虑，世界上有那么多受苦受累的人，那么多濒临灭绝的生物等待我去拯救，我却被困在这个地方什么都做不了。那些沉睡在身体里的力量被压抑，其他人却说我不正常。医生，我该怎么办啊？”

“您这是精神分裂症的症状，是必须要住院治疗的，住院三个月起步。请问有家属陪同吗？”

“有啊。”男人不怀好意地笑起来，“不是就在这儿嘛。”

Orm愣了一会，噗嗤一声笑出来，没好气地把手中的笔扔过去。“别闹了，Arthur，早就说过不要再来浪费我的时间和预约挂号费。而且，我还没答应你的求婚呢。”

“早晚会的。我这不是来接你赴晚上在亚特兰蒂斯酒店的约嘛......”Arthur用黏黏糊糊的语调说道。

“Ew......！那你貌似早来了......六个小时？”

“要知道，自己的学校放暑假时，恋人却在工作，是很无聊的。”Arthur不屈不挠地撒娇。

“好吧......你去外面等一下，过一会儿看完上午的病号，我们一起去医院餐厅吃个午饭，好吗？”Orm总是会忍不住妥协。

男人露出满意的傻笑。“亲一个。”

真是得寸进尺！

Orm在心中愤愤抱怨的同时，还是越过桌面，把嘴唇送了上去。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里~当时写之前纠结了很久是让亚瑟装疯还是真疯，后来一想不如写两个版本，也符合一种精神分裂感。  
> 肉前面的医院琐事基本都是自己遇见的真事改编，精神病院果然还是很有趣的地方啊！  
> 当然现实中医生和病人酱酱酿酿是绝对不可取的，B中亚瑟通过练习让仪器测出异常大脑放电也只是我的想法，不知道现实是否可行。  
> 如果喜欢的话，请回到lof告诉我自己认为哪个版本是“真实”的呢？到底是亚瑟疯了？还是......


End file.
